


Bad Dreams?

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda has a Plotline, M/M, Nightmares, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Spirit House, how do i even tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: Murdoc finds 2-D awake at 3 a.m. and finds out it's because of bad dreams. He insists that the both of them try to get back to sleep, yet 2-D is afraid of another nightmare. So, Murdoc promises to stay with him. They wind up sharing a bed, cuddling, and getting together. How? Read to find out :)





	Bad Dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to do this fic in phase 4 because I've been watching a lot of interviews and stuff from Phase 4 and their relationship seems to be getting a lot better and they're like chill and friends and that makes me happy so :) I hope you enjoy this!

2-D stood by the Spirit House kitchen counter, pouring out a few sleeping pills into the palm of his hand. He placed them on the counter while he reached for a glass to fill with water. He placed the glass under the tap, turning it on and watching the water rush down into the glass. 

After the glass was full, 2-D turned his attention back to the sleeping pills he'd laid out before him. He picked the pills back up, but when he went to swallow them, he couldn't. If he went back to sleep, he'd only be woken from another night terror. He sighed, glancing at the clock that read 3 a.m..

"Can't sleep?" A voice sounded behind him suddenly, causing 2-D to jump. He turned to be met with a half-awake Murdoc. 

"Uh, yeah... one could say that." 2-D replied while leaning back onto the counter. 

There was a pause of silence. "Bad dreams?" Murdoc asked after a moment.

 "Uh...." 2-D hesitated. "Yeah. Yeah. Bad dreams." 

Murdoc nodded before slowly saying, "I get them too." 

There was another moment of silence between the two, both of them just standing there. "What are they about?" Murdoc pressed.

Another moment of hesitation for the blue-headed man. "I... I dream a lot about the beach. That blasted Plastic Beach. The pirates, that bloody blue whale..."

Murdoc sighed. "I'm sorry. I was a dick and I'm sorry." 

This response took 2-D aback a bit. He took a minute to respond. "That was in the past. 7 years ago. I've already forgiven you for it, but the experiences still haunt me."

Murdoc didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he spoke up. "You-both of us, actually- should try to get back to sleep. We need to record tomorrow." 

Murdoc began to move away, but 2-D remained stationary. Murdoc turned when he realized 2-D was not following. "You comin', Dents?" 

2-D looked down. "I'm afraid... I'm just gonna wake up again from another bad dream." 

Murdoc analyzed his face, taking a breath in. "I'll tell you what. How about both of us, you and me mate, go sit on the couch and turn on the tele. If you get tired, you can fall asleep and if you get a nightmare, I'll be there to wake you."

2-D considered the idea, turning the possibility over in his head. He found that he thought the proposal was a good suggestion. He decided to take Murdoc up on the offer. "Yeah... you know, that's a good idea."

"Well, let's go then." Murdoc nodded, leading to the couch. They both settled there, Murdoc turning on the t.v..

The program on the television wasn't too entertaining, a bit boring if 2-D was being honest. Slowly, he felt his eyes begin to feel heavy, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep them open. His posture began to sway, losing balance, his head somehow managing to make it to Murdoc's shoulder. 2-D tensed in anticipation of being hit; however, the whack never came. He felt himself relax even more, eventually sleep pulling him under. 

When 2D woke, the first thing he noticed was the room was a lot lighter, the sun had come up and had most likely been up for a while. The second thing he noticed was that Murdoc had leaned back into the couch and 2-D's head had come forward some, now closer to Murdoc's chest than his shoulder; while Murdoc had reached an arm up to cradle his side.

2-D found himself slightly shocked at the position until it dawned on him that he hadn't had a nightmare for the first time in as long as he could remember. He'd felt safe, and instantly didn't mind the position, even if it felt a bit odd. He might get his ass kicked when Murdoc woke, but he couldn't bring himself to care. That was the best sleep he'd gotten in years.

He found himself dozing off again when Murdoc began to stir. Murdoc opened his eyes, looking down to the lanky boy. 

"Dents; it's probably time we get up." Murdoc's said, his voice croaky at first waking up, as he squeezed 2-D's side before dropping his arm.

2-D opened his eyes, looking up at Murdoc to find no aggression in his gaze. 2-D removed himself from Murdoc's body.

"You get any sleep?" Murdoc asked, before getting up to stretch.

"Hm? Yeah, actually. Best sleep I've had in a while. I actually didn't have... well, you know." 2-D didn't even want to think about his nightmares.

"You know what, Dents? Me too." Murdoc smirked, looking back at 2-D. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    It'd been a long day of recording, and when 2-D went to his room, he threw himself into his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. However, tonight; the nightmares were back with a vengeance. The terror had 2-D shooting up in bed in a cold sweat. Quickly coming back to reality, he buried his head in his hands, crying slightly. He didn't understand. Why would he have one night with no nightmares, yet the next night they were back again? Why---- Murdoc. He quickly realized that it was Murdoc and him simply being there with him kept the nightmares away. 

     That dream had 2-D so shaken up that he decided to go to Murdoc. Now, he might get a black eye for waking up Murdoc but there was no way 2-D would go back to sleep otherwise. So, he pushed himself up and ambled in the dark to Murdoc's bedroom. 

     Taking a deep breath, 2-D knocked on the door in hopes to awaken Murdoc. No sign. He knocked again, this time hearing a groan and a grumble. Under the door, 2-D could see the light turn on.

     "For Satan's sake, this better be important; otherwise I'll---" The door swung open. Murdoc stopped once taking in 2-D's appearance.  "Dents?" 

     "Mudz-- it was horrible. It was probably the worst dream I've ever---" 2-D's voice broke off as a sob threatened to choke him. Then, Murdoc did the last thing 2-D ever thought he'd do. He dived forward, capturing 2-D in his arms and hugging him tightly. This put a stop to 2-D's speech, shock nearly taking over. 

     Slowly, 2-D's arms came up, wrapping them around Murdoc just the same. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. After a moment, Murdoc stepped back, arms never leaving 2-D's sides. "Listen- last night seemed to help both of us sleep. I have an idea. Stay with me tonight. Might sound crazy- sure. But it might help." Murdoc proposed.

     "Please?" 2-D said, defeated. Murdoc nodded, grabbing his wrist and leading him inside to the bed. He stopped at the right side 

     "Here, just- lie down here. I'm going to turn off the light; I'll be with you in a moment." Murdoc turned away to turn off the light, and while he was doing that, 2-D got settled into the sheets. The sheets smelled slightly like cigarettes, but it wasn't overwhelming. Murdoc turned off the light, then 2-D heard his footsteps moving around the room, eventually hearing the bed creaking as Murdoc slipped into it.

     Murdoc rolled towards 2-D; causing another wave of shock in 2-D's mind when he took his arms and wrapped them around him, his arms slipping between 2-D's to hold his sides. Murdoc wrapped his arms around 2-D and pulled him closer, cradling him like he was some bird. However; 2-D didn't really mind all that much, it was comforting. 

        The next morning, 2D woke with his face in Murdoc's chest. He looked up, noticing it was morning. Yet again, no nightmares with Murdoc. He looked up at Murdoc's sleeping face, feeling a grin break out onto his face and his heart speed up. He buried his face back into Murdoc's chest. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why did he feel like he was floating on air? Why couldn't he stop grinning? Suddenly, a realization hit 2-D.  _'Oh, shit'_ was 2-D's immediate thought, before he forced it to the back of his mind. He could not deal with feelings at the moment, no thank you. He managed to drop back into sleep in the warmth of Murdoc's bed. 

        He woke when he felt a hand running gently through his hair. He slowly moved his face from being pressed into Murdoc's chest, before asking, "What time is it?" 

        "No idea. Doesn't really matter though, I guess. We don't have much planned for today." Murdoc's hand pulled away from his hair, and 2-D missed it. They both eventually got up and out of bed. Throughout the day, they didn't talk too much, but they kept sharing glances.

       That night, 2-D showed up at Murdoc's door before even trying to fall asleep. Fortunately, Murdoc hadn't gone to bed either. When Murdoc opened the door, 2-D gave an attempt at a smile. "Hi... can I stay with you tonight?"

       Murdoc smirked, pulling him in by the wrist again.

\---------------------------

        The two had spent almost every night sleeping next to one another. It'd been quite successful for both of them in keeping away the bad dreams. However, tonight, Murdoc had brought home a bird; meaning 2-D was battling the night on his own. Which, of course, wouldn't be the  _worst_ thing in the world, necessarily. He'd done it before... he just didn't want too. When he'd seen Murdoc leading in the girl, he'd felt a bit of a stinging pain in his chest, but he batted it away quickly. He couldn't like Murdoc... Murdoc would never feel the same way about him. Sighing, 2-D downed a few sleeping pills before preparing to go under for a few hours, not knowing what waited for him. 

      2-D was awoken about 2 hours later, however, to a shuffling sound in his room. His door had been open, and now somebody was in his room. 2-D felt his blanket being lifted up and slightly off of him, and his bed creaked as the other presence slipped into bed with him. He felt arms grab hold of his mid-section and hug him from behind. 

     "Murdoc?"

     "Hm... Yeah?" Murdoc mumbled back.

     "What are you---What about that bird you brought home? Why aren't you with her?" 2-D asked, trying not to sound like he was lashing out.

     "Mmph. She went home; besides... don't want you being left on your own." Murdoc sleepily mumbled, resting his head in the crook of 2-D's neck. 2-D swallowed shakily. Now, the fact that Murdoc had just had his way with someone probably less than an hour ago was unsettling and somewhat upsetting; it made 2-D slightly uncomfortable; but Murdoc was warm and still somehow comforting. The statement of "don't want you being left on your own" kept replaying in his head, making 2-D feel better. 

       The next day, Murdoc had been paying more attention to 2-D than usual, and doing little things that 2-D pretended not to notice; such as when the group was sitting on the couch watching t.v., Murdoc slid his arm around the back of him, holding the arm close around him without actually touching him, and glancing at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      2-D and Murdoc had slipped back into their nightly routine, and the nightmares were pretty much gone for the both of them. However, tonight was different for 2-D. 

     Tonight, he thrashed and cried in his sleep, waking Murdoc from his daze. Murdoc reached over, shaking 2-D awake. When he woke, 2-D shot up. 

     "Hey, hey. It was a dream. Just a dream." Murdoc told him quickly. When 2-D came back to reality, he buried his head in his hands and cried. 

      Murdoc scooted closer, slowly easing his arms around 2-D and holding him while 2-D sobbed into his shoulder. Eventually, Murdoc managed to coax 2-D into lying back down. Murdoc ran his hands through 2-D's hair and held him tightly to him to try and sooth him. 

     "Murdoc?" 2-D's sleepy voice sounded.

      "Hm?" He replied, calmly.

      "Thank you." 2-D smiled, looking up at him. 

       Murdoc smiled back, his face becoming more serious when his eyes drifted down to 2-D's lips. 2-D quickly caught onto his intentions. 

       "Just kiss me, you idiot." 

        Murdoc didn't have to be told twice. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to 2-D's lips. 2-D reached up and gripped the hair at the nape of Murdoc's neck, pulling slightly and holding him there while 2-D kissed back. 

        After they broke apart, Murdoc genuinely laughed with joy, taking the blanket and wrapping it around both of them; burying his face in 2-D's shoulder as he laughed. 2-D began to laugh too. It was infectious.

       After a moment, 2-D spoke up. "Murdoc, please tell me this makes us---?"

       Murdoc cut him off, knowing what he was asking. "Yes, Bluebird, Yes." He spoke through his laugh, reaching down and grabbing 2-D's hand and intertwining their fingers, while taking the other arm and wrapping it around 2-D's shoulders, pulling him closer to his body. 

       Finally, Murdoc stopped his laughing, smiling like nobody's business. "There's nobody I'd rather be with." He said, before kissing 2-D again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooowww that was the longest fic I've written in a while. This fandom makes me happy and I've been getting more ideas for this fandom than I've been getting in a year in other fandoms.


End file.
